


All Tangled Up

by AnuTheJackal



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Eldritch, F/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuTheJackal/pseuds/AnuTheJackal
Summary: Ursula and Cthulu meet, and tentacles get... things done to them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my early morning lunch crew for all the inspiration.

It all started with Sebastian singing "Under the Sea". Ursula had heard this before. She had heard this every day. At three o clock. In the morning. To be honest she wanted to wrap her tentacles around him like an anaconda and squeeze the life out of him.

She was listening to this blasphemous music in agony when suddenly, it stopped with a scream. What had happened? She swam to go investigate. When she reached her destination, she inked with surprise. (It doesn't take much.) There where Sebastian had been sifting through the sand, a smokin hot eldritch monster crouched in his place. He was mauling the carcass of the crab. When he was done, nothing was left but small splinters of keratin. Ursula gasped, in both surprise, and arousal. The tentacle-y creature snapped its head up to look at the intruder. He started at Ursula, who he thought was very frickin the .

Ursula says, "I give you thanks for Sebastian's death. I would give you some sandollars, but I'm broke." "I am Cthulu." "I am Ursula." "Well Ursula, a beautiful maiden like yourself must have some alternative way of payment..." "Of course." Ursula's tentacles writhe in interest. Cthulu smirked. His tentacles responded in kind. They swam back to Ursula's cave, their tentacles leaving translucent slime trailing behind them in the water. Once in her cave home, Ursula pushed Cthulu against a stone wall and trailed her limbs up his torso. He kissed her passionately and wrapped his clawed arms around her. Three of Ursula's tentacles looped around Cthulu's robes, pushing them down, exposing more green grey skin. A surplus of black shiny eyes gazed at her from their places around the skin covering his ribs. She cackles like the Sea witch she is and takes on of his tentacles in her hand, and puts her lips against it. Cthulu looks on in fear, because the mouth is not the one on her face, but one in the crease between her body and tentacles. But then a tongue licks his appendage, and he forgets anything is weird. One of Cthulu's tentacles slips under Ursula's dress and into a wet hole. Ursula moans around the tentacle she has in her mouth, and her other mouth does the same. The peak is rising before them, and when they both reach it, a swarm of water bats explode into being around them. Their tentacles intertwine, they are silent again.


End file.
